


Wild Briar Rose and the Holly Tree

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, New Meeting, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her eighteenth birthday Marianne accidentally stumbles into the dark forest to meet her first goblin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea by heart-of-the-dragon on tumblr. This is her story I am just the writing vessel!!

It was her birthday. She was turning eighteen, which was exciting! She giggled happily spinning in the air, her dress flapping around her. Marianne had decided that before she had to attend the royal celebration she wanted a little bit of time to herself. She wanted a chance to just be by herself. Damn it all! She wanted an adventure! If you had an adventure at anytime in your life, it should be on your eighteenth birthday! 

She took off early that morning without a word to anyone except Dawn, her little sister. Dawn was sixteen and boy crazy, but she could be counted on to keep her sister's secret from sneaking out. The day was promising to be beautiful, sunny clear blue skies, the flowers in the fields bursting with color. She giggled happily diving and rolling in the air, not paying any attention to where she was headed. It wasn't until the light suddenly vanished that she realized something was amiss. 

She stopped short in her flight, looking around frantically. Her brown eyes widened as she realized exactly where she was—The Dark Forest. She had flown right past the border! Panic started to set in, Marianne twisted around, she wanted an adventure, but she wasn't prepared for this!! At the same moment she realized she had crossed the border was the same moment she also realized that she had no idea how to get back. 

Marianne cursed, her father was going to kill her! Not only was she not at home, but he had always told her stories about the horrible Dark Forest, the goblins and their terrible king and she was here! Lost!! In the DARK FOREST! 

She started to zip back, hoping to retrace her flight here, trying to figure out how she had gotten in when she suddenly made a wrong turn. Marianne ran into a large spiderweb spread across a few branches. The light drifting down into the forest had been too dim for her to see it, causing her to smack right into the middle of it. She pulled away, but one of her wings got stuck. She struggled, quickly becoming hopelessly entangled as she tried to break free. 

After a few panicked breaths and a good amount of frantic struggling, she stopped moving. She forced herself to calm down and take a few deep breaths. Okay, she could do this, she could get loose, she just had to calm down. That was when she realized with a sudden shock that there was someone watching her. He was hovering nearby, the sound of his strange wings the first thing she heard. The wings caught what little light their was, shimmering a blueish green. He tilted his head as he regarded her with a smirk. Her brown eyes widened, a goblin!! It had to be! There were no fairies in the Dark Forest! 

“You look like you could use some help.” The goblin had an accent that was unfamiliar to Marianne, but it was oddly appealing. He was dark, sharp all over, very tall and slim, but his eyes were the most incredible shade of blue. It was still a little difficult to see him clearly as he hovered more in the shadows than the dim light, but his voice seemed nice and non-threatening and a little mocking. Marianne snarled at the stranger. “I can take care of myself. I'm fine.” She continued to struggle realizing quickly that she was not getting anywhere. The creature watching her chuckled. “Well, tough girl. If you decide you need any help, let me know.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him as he drifted up, the darkness concealing him, but then she heard him say. “Though considering the size of that spider, you might change your mind.” 

Marianne looked above her to see the largest, scariest spider she had ever seen. “Oh, shit!” 

The stranger chuckled. “Such language from a fairy!” 

Marianne growled. That was when the stranger flew down, catching the limited light in that trickled down from the forest canopy above, giving Marianne a much better look at him. He hit the spider hard, his clawed hands (which she hadn't noticed until that moment) dug into the spider's hide. His attack drew the spider's attention giving her a chance to truly work on getting free. The spider lunged at him and he twisted backwards, just barely avoiding the its mandibles. He twisted back around, slashing with his clawed hands, striking the spider hard enough that he knocked it right off the web and into the darkness below. 

Marianne was equal parts impressed and surprised. The strange goblin flew closer, his wings making a strange rattling noise. This close she could get an even better look at him. His features were long and sharp, but there was something about his eyes that she found compelling. With a few good swipes of his claws, he loosened more of the webbing before he reached for her hand. His movements were oddly graceful, as if no effort needed to be made for either combat or offering her a hand. She was able to reach out and take his hand, getting a good look at the deadly claws that graced each finger, but his grip was gentle as he gave her a tug. He flew backwards and she popped free. The force of the pull and the sudden jerk of the webbing coming loose from her wings threw her into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. 

They both looked at each other for what seemed a very long moment before they quickly pulled back somewhat. 

“Uh wow, um, thank you.” Marianne blushed. 

He smiled shyly displaying sharp, crooked teeth. “Yer welcome.” He noticed that he was holding her, but he couldn't seem to let go. 

Marianne smiled tentatively with a questioning look. “Are you a goblin?” 

He nodded as he gazed at her, thinking she was beautiful enough to be a princess. “Yer a fairy.” 

She nodded. “Ummm, ah. My name is Marianne.” She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed away from him, her wings keeping her aloft, but then held out her hand. 

He took it gingerly in his dangerous looking grip. “Bog.” 

Her smile was bright.“Thank you for saving me, Bog.” 

He chuckled, blushing. “Yer very welcome, Marianne.” 

They were both awkwardly quiet. They started to speak at the same time, stopping to laugh. Bog gave her a slight bow in the air chuckling, clearly embarrassed.“You first.” 

Marianne grinned. “So, Bog, I have never been in the Dark Forest, I actually didn't mean to be here this time. Do you live here?” After the question was out of her mouth, she wanted to smack her head against a tree. Duh, of course he lives here...goblin. So much for turning eighteen making her smarter! 

Bog chuckled. “Aye, this is my home. I was wondering what a fairy was doing in the Dark Forest. Your kind donnae come here.” 

Marianne looked embarrassed. “It's my birthday. I just wanted to have some time to myself before the birthday party.” 

Bog nodded. Being the young king meant he was expected to be at every goblin celebration or party, his own birthday was something he dreaded as it was a huge celebration. Additionally, his mother had been using every opportunity to shove potential brides at him. He had only been on the throne a year!! He was not ready to get married! He was still very young by either goblin or fairy standards! 

“The Dark Forest is not as bad as you fairies seem to think. It has its own beauty, if'n you be willing to see it.” Bog frowned, defending his kingdom. 

“Would you show me?” Marianne blushed, her hands behind her back as her lovely purple wings moved slowly. 

“Really?” Bog looked surprised, his sharp features softened with youthful pleasure, a slightly perplexed look that someone would willingly want to spend time with him, as him, not as king! This fairy didn't even know he was a king which made his smile grow. 

Marianne blushed. Bog had a nice smile and he had no idea she was a princess. “Sure, why not?! I mean, we can be friends right?” 

Bog grinned. “Aye, we can be friends.” 

Marianne giggled pleased. 

* 

He took her hand in his. His fingers were very long and while the knuckles were knobby, they were surprisingly graceful. “Stay close—there are a few dangers here, but also a great deal of beauty.” 

He smiled making flutters in Marianne's stomach. “Alright,” she replied. 

They flew deeper into the Dark Forest, occasionally reaching out to hold hands as they had to navigate a particularly tangled area of vines. He pulled her against him spinning around upside down. 

She giggled as he held her against him with his arm around her waist. She blushed thinking he was showing off a bit as he twisted them in a slow circle. “These vines flower at night,” he murmured. “When the moonlight hits them, those buds bloom into star flowers.” 

“Star flowers?” She looked at the buds with curiosity. 

“Yes, they are white star shaped flowers and they glow a little.” Bog glanced down at her like he just realized she was pressed against his back. He blushed nervously as they came out the other side and he released her. She stretched her wings, but didn't move far from him. Where they emerged Marianne could see a wide field that lay spread before them. Individual rays of liquid sunlight broke through the thick canopy to light the field in places. The meadow was full of flowers, dark purple blooms she had never seen before spread before her like a blanket, a hazy thin layer of fog laid over the tops of the field. The scent that filled the air was heavenly, like nothing she had ever smelled before. “Oh, Bog these are so beautiful! I have never seen flowers like this before!” 

Bog gave her an adorable smile with just a hint of fanged teeth. “I doubt you have them in the fairy fields. They only bloom in shadows and little light.” 

Marianne gasped.“I didn't know there were flowers that could bloom in moonlight or shadows!” 

Bog reached out taking her hand, his grip was gentle despite the roughness of his hands. 

“Come on!” He flew her down into the fields. She laughed as they glided among the flowers. The blossoms burst when touched, throwing what looked almost like stardust into the air. The two of them reached the edges of the field, bursting into the forest again. He grabbed her hand pulling her up and over some large rocks, surprising her when a stream was revealed before them. The dim light that managed to make it through the thick forest canopy made the water glimmer. 

Bog, still holding her hand, glided over the water. She reached down running the fingers of her free hand over the water's surface. Bog laughed dipping his fingers into the water and then flicked it at her. She squealed when the drops hit her. She let go of his hand and dragged both hands into the stream throwing droplets of water back at the goblin. 

Soon the two of them were flicking water at each other laughing. Bog twisted up and grabbed her around the waist making her giggle. She struggled a bit, the two them laughing, but then one of his wings caught a side branch. He lost control of his flight, and with her extra weight he couldn't regain balance, crashing to the ground. He pulled her tight against him using his body to shield her when he fell. It was not too bad of a crash. Bog immediately sat up, running a worried hand over her. “Oh, gosh. Are you alright?” 

Marianne sat up, laughing, the only sign of their crash was that her hair was a bit mussed up. “Yes! That was fun.” She grinned at him, her eyes bright, dancing with warmth and pure joy. Bog stared at her, he had to force himself to snap his jaw shut. She was so pretty. Marianne was not the only one to see something new and beautiful this day. 

* 

By the time she few back home, it was much later than she thought and she knew she was going to be in deep trouble. There were probably guards out looking for her, but she had had the best day! Bog had shown her all sorts of things and it had been wonderful. She rolled in the air, grinning when she squeaked in surprise almost running into two of her father's guards. “Oh, thank goodness!! Princess Marianne!!! Your father has everyone searching for you!!! Are you alright?” 

Marianne giggled. “Oh yes, I'm fine! Sorry!!!” 

“Princess, your father is very upset. The birthday party is suppose to start soon.” 

Marianne smiled. It was lovely and both guards gulped. “I am on my way!” She took off with a twist in the air. 

* 

Bog flew back to the castle, trying to control the grin that just wouldn't seem to stop. He had shown Marianne a couple of his favorite places. She had seemed to enjoy all of it. He flew into the entrance, landing gracefully, his staff where he had left it, but also his diminutive mother standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. “And where have you been, young goblin?” Bog held his staff in front of him. “Ah, nowhere...” She stared hard and then smiled. “Were you meeting a girl??” 

“Mom!” 

Griselda grinned. “You were!!! Oh, tell me all about her!!” 

“MOM!!” 

She threw her hands out. “Fine, fine! Keep your secret for now, but I am so happy!!” 

Griselda laughed happily. Bog sighed, dropping his forehead against his staff.. He looked up after she was gone, a grin on his face. Marianne had promised to come again tomorrow. Blog blushed even though he was alone, he could not wait to see Marianne again tomorrow.


	2. Blossoming Surprises

It had been a few weeks since she had met the goblin Bog. They had been meeting in secret sometimes just to talk, while other times he would show her something about the Dark Forest that he thought she might enjoy. Today they were heading out to a thatch of blackberries. These only grew in the darkness and dim light of the Dark Forest. Bog had promised to show her how to harvest them and to finally get to taste one! 

* 

“Okay, the trick is to handle the berries delicately.” Bog hovered in front of a very plump blackberry. Marianne was off to the side so she would not get in his way. She quirked a brow at him giving his claws a significant look. “Delicately?” 

Bog made a face at her, crossing his eyes and making her laugh. “Okay, okay, delicately. Alright.” 

Bog grinned reaching out for the berry; this one was quite big so he was using both hands as he reached out and started to gingerly pull backwards on the berry. His wings moved slowly, but strongly, the berry being pulled toward him when suddenly one of the sections near the tips of his thumb claws exploded backwards spraying Bog in blackberry juice. 

Marianne burst out in laughter as Bog let out a very colorful goblin curse. 

“Oh my spirits, Bog!!” She rolled in the air laughing so hard that she had to grab her sides. Bog made a sour face flying over to her. With sticky, berry juice covered claws he grabbed Marianne. She squealed laughing since he was covered in juice rubbing his face against hers. She laughed so hard she almost couldn't breathe. Marianne squealed, “Stop it, Bog!! AHH!!” 

He started laughing. Marianne pushed back on his shoulders while he had his arms around her waist. They both looked at each other, their faces close, covered in berry juice. Marianne's eyes suddenly went very wide as she stared at him. Bog was smiling, but then his eyes followed suit, going very wide both of them letting go at the same time looking a little nervous, both of them giggling. 

* 

Two weeks later, Marianne sneaked into the kitchens. She looked around. Good, no one was in here. Marianne grinned. Moving swiftly she looked for things she thought Bog might like to try. She wasn't sure if he would like fairy food, but she really wanted to bring him something. She pulled a sack from her belt and started to fill it with fairy fruits and tiny cakes. As she looked through the cabinets, she grinned finding a bottle of fairy wine. Slipping everything into her sack, she hurried out before she could be caught and someone started to asked questions. She was about to make her escape when Dawn popped out of a doorway. “There you are!!” Marianne nearly squealed in surprise. Dawn gripped her upper arm, yanking her into the doorway. “Are you going to meet that goblin? Bog?” 

Marianne giggled. “Yes.” 

“Marianne, if Dad finds out he is going to kill you! You will be restricted to your room for...I don't know...FOREVER!!” 

Marianne laughed. “Well, let's make sure he never knows okay?” 

Dawn made a face and then giggled. “Is he handsome? I mean, I have never seen a goblin except for the ones in the books and they look scary in there.” 

Marianne smiled softly. “He doesn't look like any of the goblins in those books. He is so tall and his wings are just gorgeous. Oh! Dawn, he has the most beautiful blue eyes! They look just like a summer sky.” 

Dawn lifted a brow at her sister. “Oh, listen to you!” 

Marianne laughed. “Just cover for me alright?” 

Dawn laughed. “Sure. Sunny is coming over and we are going to practice skipping stones at the pond.” 

Marianne snickered. “Practice?” 

Dawn stuck her tongue out. “It's an art, but I will tell Dad you're coming with us okay? Have you told him that you're a princess? Bog, I mean.” 

Marianne twisted her foot, looking down. “No, not yet. I don't think it matters really.” 

Dawn quirked her lips at her sister. 

* 

Bog was waiting nervously for Marianne to appear at the edges of the Dark Forest. He was looking at the primroses that grew along the border, bright and pink. He knew they were used to make love potions by the Sugar Plum fairy, but no one had tried to have her make one in years. Bog thought about it for a moment, but shook himself. He would never do that to Marianne. He smiled softly. 

She was...well Marianne. He knew his feelings were becoming stronger than friendship. They had been seeing each other everyday for the last three weeks. She had let him show her the Dark Forest, everything that was wonderful and beautiful about it. Bog planned on asking her to come back in the evening at least once when he could work up the courage that is. There were so many things he wanted to share with her about his kingdom. He wanted her to love it as much as him. The moon would be full soon which was the perfect time to take her out to show her the Dark Forest in moonlight when it truly showed its beauty. 

But before that he had promised her that he would start letting her show him the wonders of the fairy kingdom. He was slightly nervous, but she had promised to start out small. Today she was bringing fairy food for him to try. They were going on a picnic. 

Bog felt naked without his staff, but he still had not told her he was king. So he kept rubbing the back of his neck or drumming his fingers together as he waited for her. 

He had turned around in his nervous pacing when he heard her voice yell. “Heads up!” 

Bog turned just as a blur of purple came flying at him. He just barely had time to get his hands up before a wild fairy crashed into him, the two of them going down hard, rolling once before Bog ended up on his back with a smiling Marianne sitting on top of him. 

She laughed brightly looking down at him, her nose pressed against his. “Gotcha!” 

Bog's long fingers were resting on her hips as he stared up at her. They looked at each other going quiet. Marianne suddenly felt lost in those eyes and Bog wondered if it was possible to drown in someone's gaze. At the same moment, they almost smacked each other in the face as they scrambled to be apart. “Sorry, Bog.” 

He waved a hand nervously. “No, no. It's alright.” 

They both smiled shyly before Marianne reached out taking his hand. “Ready?” 

* 

Marianne took him to a part of the flowered fields dominated by foxgloves and forget-me-knots. She laid out the foods and made him take a bite out of everything. She enjoyed watching his face to see his reactions to the different foods. “These cakes are very sweet and tiny.” Bog held one between two of his claws, one eye shut as he squinted at it with the other. Marianne giggled at his face. He was so cute. “Well, your goblin cakes tasted more like breakfast with all those oats.” Bog snorted at her, which made her laugh. 

She opened the bottle of wine letting him have the first swallow. He chuckled. “Fairies must not ever get drunk. This is very weak.” Marianne laughed while trying to look insulted. “It's very good and yes fairies get drunk.” She took the bottle from him taking a long drink only afterward thinking about the fact that Bog had drunk from it just a moment before. An indirect kiss. She swallowed hard. 

“Well, next time you have to let me try goblin wine.” 

Bog chuckled. “Nah, you fairies are too weak—lightweights.” 

Marianne playfully swatted at him and Bog grabbed her wrist surprising them both when his kissed her palm. Again they stared at each other, with Bog quickly dropping her hand. 

They were both quiet. “Do goblins have a lot of dances?” 

Bog shrugged. “I suppose. Why?” 

She pulled absently at the grass between her legs as she rested her arms on her knees. “Our spring dance is in a couple of months. I was just curious.” 

“Ah...fairies like to dance, eh?” Bog glanced sideways at her. 

She smiled. “Maybe I could teach you?” 

Marianne leapt to her feet, her face alight with excitement. She took Bog's hand leaning back, yanking him to his feet. He got up a little awkwardly as she pulled on him, but he blushed and smiled as he stood. She grinned, putting a hand on his waist, tilting her head to look up at him. Blushing, Bog gazed down at her, she was so tiny compared to him. He settled one of his long fingered hands along her side as she took his other hand. “Just follow me.” 

Soon, the two of them were dancing in a slowly circle in their little picnic space. Bog was a little awkward at first, but soon she had him moving gracefully with her. They smiled at each other. Marianne couldn't help looking at him, making her heart feel as it were fluttering. Bog stared down into her brown eyes, feeling everything narrow down until the only reality was her. She guided his other hand back down to her waist; his long fingers curled around her tiny waist before she laid her other arm around his neck leaning into him. They started to move slowly back and forth, weaving together staring into each others eyes. 

* 

A couple of days after the dance lesson, Marianne was preparing to slip out at night, alone, to meet with Bog again. He had very much wanted to show her something that could only been seen in the evenings in the Dark Forest. She had not hesitated when he asked, nearly leaping into his arms. He had hugged her back, but then at the same moment they both seemed to remember they were friends and nearly fell over backing away from each other. Bog had looked sweetly adorable as he said he could meet her halfway, he did not want her flying in the dark all the way across the fields to reach the border. So they had agreed to meet at the foxglove grove where they had had their picnic. Moving swiftly after making her bed look occupied, she hurried to the balcony with a quick look around before she leaped off into the darkness. 

* 

Bog landed quietly, nervously. Looking around, the foxgloves seemed a bit more sinister at night. He started to pace as he waited. He had had to sneak out, his mother and his guards thinking he was asleep. He grinned having not sneaked out of the castle since he was very little, before his father had died. He continued to pace as he waited until he saw a flash of purple. He turned his eyes upward to see her silhouetted against the full moon. She was brilliant, so beautiful. She glided down, landing silently in front of him with a bashful grin. “You made it!” Bog looked equal parts pleased and surprised. 

Marianne grinned. “I told you I would.” 

He reached out without thinking, taking her hand easily. “Ready?” 

The smile she gave him made every part of him feel as if he were on fire. “Oh yes, Bog.” They held hands, taking off together into the night. He guided her into the forest, taking a path through the thorns they had never been through. He pulled her against him holding her close as he carefully wove through the dense foliage, emerging onto the other side. He released her, but she kept a hold of his hand. She would drag her fingers along his gently, then embraced his hand in hers. He flew them toward what looked to be a large moss covered tree dimly lit by moonlight. 

He landed lightly, then used his hand that wasn't holding Marianne's to pull back the moss so that she could go inside. She glanced at him with a quizzical expression and then slipped in, her breath instantly being taken away as she saw long hanging moss that glowed faintly in the moonlight that seeped in from overhead. It was enchanting. Bog followed her, taking flight. She followed suit, seeing that the glowing droplets ran the entire length of the hollow tree. “Oh, Bog! It's so beautiful.” 

He grinned shyly. “I thought you might like it.” 

She moved her wings slowly as she hovered. Bog watched her intently and when she turned to smile at him, his heart did a little flip flop. Reaching for him, she took both his hands in hers. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me.” She pulled him closer. He was too weak to that smile of hers to think about resisting. She tugged him closer, pulling herself up just a little and kissed him. They held hands, slowly spinning in the air, the glowing droplets moving with them as their lips pressed together. 

* 

That night, all Marianne could dream about was the feel of Bog's lips on hers. Soft and gentle, his hands holding hers. Oh! She was in love with a goblin. How would she ever tell her father? Bog didn't even know she was a fairy princess!! Oh, damn this was getting complicated, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to care, she was in love! 

* 

Bog sneaked back into his room, only his mother aware he had been gone. She grinned as she watched her boy creep back into his own castle like he had when he was a little boy. Whoever this girl was, he had it bad. She snickered happily. She had been worried about the boy, especially when he had to take the throne, but now...her dreams of her son being happy were coming true, finally. Now, just to find out who this goblin girl was and why he was sneaking about to see her. 

* 

Another month had passed. Bog and Marianne had been slipping off to spend time together nearly every day. Spending time with her had become the highlight of the goblin king's day. He had a hard time dealing with the hours before hand as he waited to see her. Today was especially trying for him. She seemed to occupy his every waking thought. 

Bog sat on his throne looking bored enough that he might drift off to sleep. He was to meet with Marianne late that afternoon if he could get out of this incredibly dull meeting. Two goblins were fighting over ownership of the body of a large crawdad' the shell could be made into armor and fetch a good price. Why they simply couldn't share he didn't know, but he was about ready to simply claim it for the crown to shut them up. He was starting to lose his temper, his long claws flexing on his staff, his fangs starting to show as he growled deep in his chest, when suddenly he saw his mother. His eyes popped open wider. She had three female goblins with her. Griselda's plan to find out about Bog's secret lady was by throwing a few others at him in order aggravate him enough to blurt out something. Anything!!! Bog suddenly felt cornered. Damn it all! He glared at the two arguing goblins. With a roar he stood up and brought his staff down. He sliced the shell in half. “Now each of ye take half and get out!!” 

The two goblins looked startled, but neither said a word grabbing one half and taking off out of the throne room as quickly as possible. 

“Oh good, dear! I have some young ladies for you to meet!” Griselda walked in with the three goblin women behind her, all of them looking a little more uncomfortable after Bog's outburst. “Mother, not now!” Bog groaned covering his face with one long fingered hand. 

“Well, dear. I don't want you to die sad and alone! You need a queen. Someone to love!” 

“Mother!!! I am fine!” Bog groaned. 

Griselda glared at her son. She turned, shooing the goblins away. The three females nearly ran out to leave Bog and his mother alone. 

“Bog, who is she?! Are you going to marry her?” 

“Mother please...” Bog dropped his head into his hand. 

Narrowing her eyes, Griselda sighed deeply. “Fine, fine. Keep your secret for now, but Bog, if you love her you need to let her know.”


	3. Responsiblity

Marianne sat in her sister's room while Dawn tried on dress after dress for the spring ball. Marianne flopped back on her sister's bed. “Dawn, they are all starting to look alike!!” 

Dawn gagged. “Marianne!! How can you say that?” 

“Because I've seen so many they are running together! You look cute in everything! Have you asked Sunny? Sunny could give you a better opinion.” 

Dawn blushed. “No, I haven't.” Twirling in another dress, this one pale blue that matched her eyes, she grinned. That was when there was a knock at Dawn's door. “Come in!” Dawn smiled happily. 

The door opened to admit their father, the king. He stood there looking a bit awkward. “Ah, my two beautiful daughters!” 

“Dad!” Dawn ran over to the aging fairy king wrapping her arms around her father. Marianne hopped up doing the same. He chuckled happily, holding both girls, one with each arm. “So are you girls ready for the spring ball? “ 

Marianne laughed. “Maybe, except Dawn can't decide on a dress.” 

Dawn made a face at her sister, but their father aimed a concerned expression at Marianne. “Have you picked out a gown yet?” 

Marianne made a face. “No, not yet. It's not really all that important.” She waved a hand, moving to flop back down on her Dawn's bed again. Their father looked even more concerned. “Dawn, would you make sure Marianne has something suitable.” He glanced at his eldest daughter as she lay sprawled on her sister's bed. “There is someone coming to the ball I very much want you to meet, Marianne.” 

A frown creased her brow. “Huh?” 

Their father seemed upset, but he continued. “Yes, a young knight from a very good family.” 

Something in her father's tone made Marianne sit up, but just then one of her father's guards popped his head in. “Sire, there is a messenger here from the Knight family.” 

“Ah, thank you,” he said quietly and then turned back to his daughters with a half-hearted smile. “Yes, well you girls continue.” 

Marianne frowned watching her father leave. Now what was all that about, she thought. 

* 

The next night was the spring ball, though Marianne wasn't really thinking about it. She was on her way to meet Bog. She had brought him a gift. It wasn't anything fancy. She could have brought any number of things, but she decided to make something for him instead. She made him a boutonniere. It was hideous, but she had put a lot of time and effort into creating it, especially for him. She knew her feelings were stronger than friendship, but she just wasn't sure how to tell him, what to say, or even how to say it. It would never work, right? He was a goblin and she a fairy. And neither was she just any fairy; a princess, the eldest princess at that...it was impossible that he could return her feelings...would he care if she were a princess? She didn't care, she liked him a LOT. 

Landing in a crouch near the border of the two realms, she looked around, her heart dropping. He wasn't here! She searched, and just when she was about to panic Bog landed in a run apologizing as he hit the ground. “Sorry!! Sorry I'm late!” Marianne flew into his arms. “Bog!!” 

Bog grabbed her up as she flew into him, stumbling backwards. “I didn't think I was that late.” 

Marianne giggled softly her head against his chest as she held on tightly. “You weren't. I just missed you.” She started to step back, but Bog put his finger under her chin lifting her face. He smiled down at her. “I missed you too.” 

She blushed vivid pink before she quickly smashed the boutonniere on his chest. 

Startled, Bog stumbled back just slightly looking down his long nose at the gift. He frowned in adorable confusion. “What is it?” 

Putting her hands behind her back, Marianne giggled. “I made it for you. It's a boutonniere.” 

“For me?” His voice was a whisper as he looked down at the strange mix of flower petals, weeds and who knew what else. It was the most beautiful thing, next to Marianne, he had ever seen. 

“Thank you.” Bog's voice was a mix of pleasure and awe as he gazed from the boutonniere on his chest and then up into her lovely brown eyes. 

Marianne stared at him, his eyes so blue. She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, just a simple press of lips to lips. Bog blinked in surprise. She took a step back, but Bog reached for her pulling her close and kissed her in return. No mere pressing of lips, but a kiss that made her knees wobble and her head spin. Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck letting him lift her up with a contented hum of pleasure. He held her close, deciding not to think of the fact that he was in love with a fairy and he was the Bog King. Right now he was just someone in love, real love. He opened his mouth, slipping his tongue along her plum-colored lips. Marianne moaned softly answering with her own tongue. 

* 

When she returned home, she lay in bed brushing her fingers around her slightly swollen lips. She giggled softly snuggling down in her bed. His kisses were delicious, like nothing she had ever experienced before...but she hoped to again tomorrow. She planned to slip away from the spring ball and meet with Bog tomorrow night. She could not help the grin on her face almost making her cheeks hurt. She was so happy. 

Bog flopped onto his own bed, lying on his back looking up at the ceiling of his royal bedchamber. Oh he was in love!! Sweet, sweet Marianne! He grinned, his lips also swollen with her pleasurable kisses. This was all so strange and new. He would never have believed a fairy could love a goblin...especially him? He was so different from all the other goblins of his kingdom, but...she did!!! He felt foolish, but his heart sang. 

* 

The night of the Spring ball Marianne was giddy. Dawn was slightly displeased with her knowing she was planning to sneak away to meet with her goblin. But Dawn loved her sister and she had never seen Marianne so happy, so she had agreed to try to keep her sneaking off a secret. The two sisters primped for the dance. Dawn wore her light blue-silver dress, her matching leggings and bright smile. Marianne surprised Dawn by wearing a short dress of dark purple, a color she had learned she liked from seeing it in Bog's forest. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, her thoughts on whether or not Bog would like the dress, she had completely forgotten about the man her father wanted her to meet. 

* 

That night Marianne and Dawn were led into the ballroom on the arms of their father. Just as Marianne was about to let go of her father in order to start the process of slipping away, her father caught her hand. “Dear, I have someone I would like you to meet.” Marianne tried to control her features. “Oh?” she asked with a pleasant, but distracted smile on her face. 

That was when a young man, tall, blonde and quite good looking nearly leapt in front of her. “Hello there.” He twisted a lock of his hair and bowed, grinning roguishly. He was dressed in shining green armor, his dark orange and brown wings spread out behind him. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Marianne, my dear fiancee.” 

Marianne had been about to give a half-hearted greeting, but her face, mouth partly open, froze in shock. “Fiancee?” 

Her father had a good sense to look embarrassed. “Yes, my dear. Roland Knight here is your fiance.” 

* 

Bog's heart felt as if it were about to shatter, he was torn between worry and the fear that she had finally realized that being with a goblin was impossible. He waited and waited that night, but 

Marianne never showed. But what if something happened to her? What if she was hurt? Bog paced back and forth and decided to fly into the fairy kingdom to search for her, just to make sure she wasn't lying hurt somewhere. He flew into the fields searching for her. He traveled further into the fairy kingdom than he had ever traveled before, his chest hurting as worry pumped through his veins until the moonlight caught a hint of purple in the distance. Just as he realized it was Marianne she nearly crashed into his arms. 

Bog caught her, wrapping his arms tight around her waist, holding her against him as she gasped on a shuddering breath. “Oh, Bog, it's terrible.” 

He could tell by her voice she had been crying, but when she looked up at him, he could see that her face was contorted in anger. The tears were tears of rage. He slowly brought them down to the ground; once they landed he ran his thumbs under her eyes wiping away the tears. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked her tenderly as they sat in the long grass. 

Marianne swallowed, fighting her anger as she muttered. “I'm engaged.” 

Bog stiffened, the pain of her words was like a stab through his heart. “What?” 

She angrily wiped her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She leaned against Bog, taking comfort from his presence. He stroked his claws through her hair as she spoke. “I'm engaged to a fairy lord's son.” 

Bog looked confused. “You didn't know you were engaged?” 

“My father did it without consulting me...” She sighed, looking down tracing her fingers over Bog's armored chest. He swallowed, it felt nice, her tiny fingers stroking him tenderly. “But...how...why would he do that?” 

Marianne gnawed her bottom lip looking up into his blue eyes. She sighed. “I'm...I'm a princess.” 

Bog blinked, looking owlish for a moment and confused. “What?” 

“I'm a princess, my father is the king and he arranged a marriage for me.” She quickly pressed her face against his chest, not wanting to see the change in his expression when he realized she had lied to him. 

Bog looked confused still. “You're a fairy princess?” 

Marianne raised her head back up to gaze at him with large soulful brown eyes as she murmured, “I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to look at me differently.” She smiled softly. “I wanted you to like me for who I was. I liked that you didn't treat me different or act strangely around me. I liked being Marianne with you. I still do.” 

Bog blushed. Damn it, he didn't know what to do. He felt odd telling her now that he was the king. For some reason, confessing he was a king seemed even worse after her confession of being a princess! So he simply pulled her against him, wrapping his long arms tightly around her. “It doesn't change anything, doesn't change how I feel, Marianne.” 

“Oh, Bog. I don't know what to do! It doesn't change how I feel about you either!” Once again she pressed her face against his chest, her arms going around his torso to hold him tightly. 

* 

That night Bog did what he could to comfort her, kissing her softly before she left. He whispered tenderly. “It will all work out, Marianne.” She had smiled gazing up at him. 

He flew home in state of numbness uncertain what course of action—if any—he should take. 

* 

The next morning Marianne was at her father's room early. She had been unable to sleep. She needed to talk to him about this, confront him. She was escorted in to find her father at breakfast. He smiled when he saw his daughter, motioning her to take a seat at the table where his breakfast was set out. He had just turned his tea cup over to pour some tea, luckily there was another cup or he had been expecting this early morning visit. “So I'm guessing you came to talk to me about Roland?” 

“Father, how could you?! Without even asking me!” 

Dagda sighed, reaching out to pour tea into his cup and then into the one in front of his daughter. “Darling, sometimes a king must make decisions for the kingdom, not for personal preference. You need a king by your side when you become queen someday. Roland's father is influential; they have status, money, and lands. He is a good match for you! Plus, he is very handsome.” 

Marianne made a face. “Yes, he's handsome, but I don't love him Daddy.” 

“You could learn to love him.” He sipped his tea looking at his daughter. 

Marianne wanted to tell him she was already in love, but she didn't. She didn't know what to do or how to say that she was in love with a goblin... 

* 

Later that day she was to have lunch with Roland. She sighed, staring out from the balcony where a table had been set waiting for this young fairy lord to show up. He was finally escorted in wearing shining green armor and an equally brilliant smile. “Hello there, princess!” He bowed, using a finger to twirl a lock of his blonde hair as he grinned a blindingly bright smile. She motioned toward the other chair and he took it with a flourish. “So, Princess Marianne, we are to be married...” He grinned at her. He was good-looking, very good looking, but there was a flatness to his eyes that Marianne found herself comparing to Bog's which were far more passionate. Everything about Bog could be seen in his eyes while Roland's, while pretty, were missing something. 

Marianne decided to be civil, picking up small berry sandwiches putting some on a plate for each of them. “Yes, my father says it's good match and that your family is a good family.” 

Roland grinned. “Yes indeed! My family has always wanted a royal connection and we have a lot of money and a sterling reputation. Our kids are going to be princes and princesses...” Here he seemed to have trouble making a lot of embarrassing “ssss” sounds. But he grinned. “And how lucky am I? I mean, a beautiful princess like you to be my wife? Wow!” He grinned and Marianne sighed. 

Her heart felt tight as she let him continue to talk, nibbling on her sandwiches. As a princess, she must put her people first over her own wishes. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from crying, giving herself something to focus on besides her heart. 

* 

Griselda watched Bog from a darkened corner of the throne room. It was business as usual with goblins coming from all over to bring their issues to the king, but Bog was especially violent. Something had happened, but she had not been able to determine what. It had to do with this girl he was seeing in secret, she was sure. She could tell her boy was heartbroken, she would see him slipping into a dark depression even if no one else could. She needed to discover what exactly was going on. 

Bog brooded darkly and painfully. He went every day and every night to meet Marianne, but she hadn't shown up since telling him of her engagement. The last time he had stayed, waiting, all that day and into the night, until his eyes were dry, his heart burning so much with heartbreak that he was surprised it would continue to beat. It was the next morning before he finally few back to his castle. A search party had been sent out to look for the king. Lying on the ground torn, ripped to pieces, were the remains of the boutonniere Marianne had made him. 

* 

Each morning Marianne woke up to find that flowers had been brought to her room. Her handmaidens would bring in the smaller ones that they could carry since they were so tiny, but the larger flowers were outside her door waiting for her. All of them from Roland. Normally she might have thought the gesture sweet, but there was something “fake” about it. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was a feeling about all his romantic gestures, not just this one, that felt—odd—like he had read a book on how to woo women that was sexist and a little bit stupid. He had even started sending love notes with boxes of fairy candies like sugared flowers or nectar covered berries with each item or note declaring his love for her. The engagement was suppose to last a year, but the parents had decided to only wait a few weeks, wanting to have a royal wedding sooner, hopefully within the next month, two at the most. 

That alone made Marianne want to throw things, but she really didn't think she could take all this over-the-top lovey-dovey attention from him for that long. Besides, how could he love her? He didn't even know her! But as the days wore on, her father would talk to her about the benefits the marriage would have for the kingdom, that everyone was charmed by Roland, how he would make a good king until finally Marianne felt trapped by responsibility and maybe a little bit alienated. Everyone seemed to like Roland except her. 

* 

It had been only a week since meeting him that she caught Roland kissing the hand and arm of one of the castle's many maids. The young fairy woman was twittering beside herself with blushing giggles as Roland's lips made his way up her arm until she saw the princess come around the corner. Marianne stopped short, but Roland only turned around with a bright smile. “Buttercup! There you are!” He gave the maid a cheeky grin and a soft pat on her rear. “Thank you for the extra wine, lovely. Hurry on!” The maid curtsied and blushed, hurrying away. 

“What were you doing? And don't call me Buttercup.” Marianne narrowed her eyes. He hurriedly reached out taking her hands in his. “Oh now, don't be like that!” He gave her his most charming smile. Marianne continued to glare. Yes, something about him bothered her. 

* 

It had been over a week now since Marianne had been able to see Bog. She felt hollow. There was a soft knock at her door. Marianne reluctantly opened the door just a crack to see her sister standing there with a smile. “Hi. Can I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

Dawn slipped in closing the door and wrapped her arms around Marianne. “How are you?” 

The sigh that Marianne gave was deeply sad. “I haven't been able to get away to see Bog and I have no idea how to send him a message. He probably thinks now that I'm engaged I don't want to see him!” Dawn squeezed her sister, holding her close.

“Maybe I could go talk to him?” Dawn murmured against Marianne's ear.

Marianne pulled away taking her sister's hands. “Would you?” 

Dawn grinned. “Of course. I will get Sunny to go with me.” 

“After this long he probably thinks I don't love him anymore...” 

Taking her sister's hand, squeezing it tightly, Dawn smiled. “Don't worry about a thing. I will go, find your Bog and tell him that you still love him. But Marianne, what are you going to do? Marry Roland or try to convince Daddy you love a goblin?” 

“Oh Dawn, I don't know what I'm going to do....”


	4. Troubles in Love

Sunny paced nervously. He had a backpack on with some rope and whatever else he could think of to bring on their little trip into the Dark Forest. He waited for Dawn, kept looking to the sky, and then muttered to himself about how crazy this was to willingly go into the Dark Forest, and he could not believe that Marianne was in love with a goblin. Of course, he was in love with a fairy. He hoped he was reading her correctly and that she was in love with him too. He wanted to out and out tell Dawn, but they had been best friends since they were little and he did not want to ruin that. However, each time he saw her smile or she hugged him...oh, he had it bad. 

He laid a hand on the small dagger at his hip and mentally inventoried the climbing supplies and a few other things he thought might be useful. He really didn't know what to bring on an “adventure” into the Dark Forest. 

He was terrified of going into the Dark Forest, but he was especially scared to take Dawn in there to search for a goblin! Dawn was sunshine, happiness and far, far too trusting. The very thought of her getting a scratch made Sunny upset, but he was determined—if they were going, then he would protect her with his life. They didn't have any idea where to look for Marianne's goblin! The Dark Forest was dangerous! Sunny still couldn't believe that they were going in there on purpose to look for a goblin...ON PURPOSE! 

This whole thing was stupid! But Dawn was determined to help her sister. And Sunny had to admit, this whole engagement to that Roland guy had made Marianne depressed. 

He sighed, playing with the top of his dagger. When Dawn had told him about Marianne's “friend” Sunny had thought it was a joke, but as Dawn went on to explain it, Sunny had felt the blood slowly draining from his face. He had insisted on going with her. After a few more minutes of his pacing, Sunny caught a glimpse of deep rosy pink wings in the sky above him. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw her. He was so in love. 

Dawn landed lightly, wrapping her arms around Sunny. “Sorry I'm a little late! But I made of a bag of food to take.” She grinned brightly. Sunny sighed, all his doubt vanishing just looking at her; he would do anything for Dawn. 

“Ready?” Dawn grinned. 

“As I get.” 

Dawn wrapped her arms around him again. They were going to have to do this in short bursts of flight combined with walking. 

* 

Bog's bedroom was darker than usual. He sat at his small desk writing in a book when he heard a knock at his door. “Enter.” He snarled the word, not looking up from his writing. The pen, a gnarled pointed stick looking thing with an end so sharp it could be used as a weapon, scratched a sound across the paper that would set someone else's nerves on end. Griselda frowned, watching her son for a moment, his tall form hunched over his writing. 

“Bog, you need to talk to someone.” Griselda walked over taking one of her son's hands in hers, squeezing it gently. Bog dropped the pen to yank his hand back, annoyed. “Mother, I'm fine. Please just leave me alone.” She let go as he stood up from the desk. “I'm going out.” 

“Bog?” 

He snapped at his mother. “Just leave me alone!” 

He took off quickly, flying out of his bedroom with his staff. Griselda sighed. The boy was suffering from a deep depression and it was becoming worse. She didn't know what to do for him. She wanted to find this woman, whoever she was, and throttle her! How could anyone hurt her boy like that? He was so sweet, a tender heart in a hard exterior. 

* 

Dawn and Sunny had flown for a while and the blonde fairy's arms were starting to get tired from carrying Sunny, prompting them to look for some place to set down for a break. They had managed to travel fairly deep into the forest before it started becoming harder to navigate. They kept encountering thorn bushes, spiderwebs, clinging vines, fly traps—the whole place was one great big hazard as far as Sunny was concerned. He had been keeping an eye out for goblins, but so far they had been fortunate enough to encounter nothing more hazardous than a daddy-long legs spider. Dawn couldn't understand how Marianne had been coming here for so long on her own, to meet with this goblin! She had insisted on more than one occasion that the Dark Forest was beautiful, but right now Dawn only saw it as dark, dangerous and a little cluttered. 

She brought them down slowly, letting Sunny go when they were only a little ways up, her arms tired from carrying him for so long. Sunny jogged when she let him go, maintaining, just barely, to keep his footing. Dawn landed with a groan, flopping down, her wings spread out beneath her, her arms flopping down at her sides in exhaustion. Sunny smiled glancing over at her. She was so darn pretty. He tore his eyes away from her to examine their surroundings. From his pack, he pulled out the small hand drawn map Marianne had given them. He frowned in concentration, looking around trying to place where they were by the crude map Marianne had drawn. His frowned deepened as he muttered, “I think we're lost.” 

Dawn had closed her eyes in exhaustion, not accustomed to carrying that much extra weight for that long a time. She opened one eye to gaze in bewilderment at Sunny. “But we were following the map, right?” 

Sunny shrugged. “I know, but nothing on the map looks like anything here.” 

As they talked about whether they were lost or not, neither of them were aware of something watching them from the darkness. There were three very large, rotund goblins with row upon row of sharp teeth, one with long pointed ears, the other two with dome-like round heads. 

Dawn had just sat up, Sunny coming over to show her the map when suddenly the huge goblins burst from the undergrowth. 

Dawn squealed as one grabbed her, yelling, “I got the pretty one!!!” 

“Dawn!!” Sunny pulled his dagger, but the other two pounced on him. 

Sunny went down with a loud exhale of air, losing his grip on his weapon, minor though it was. The dagger went skittering off into the darkness. One of the huge goblins lifted him up, holding Sunny by one leg shaking him hard. “What is it?” 

Sunny tried taking a swing at the goblin holding him, though his brains felt scattered from the shaking. The one with Dawn held her so her wings were pressed against her back. “This one has wings like the king!!” 

“It ain't a special goblin like him is it?” 

Dawn kicked her slender legs. “Let me go!!” 

“Can we eat them?” The third one asked, pulling on one of Dawn's wings. She screamed. 

Sunny yelled fighting with all his might to be free. “Dawn!!” 

That was when everyone heard a roar that seemed to make the very branches shudder. Down from the dark sky, a tall figure flew down in a rush of frightening sound. The goblin who had pulled one of Dawn's wings was hit in the face with something so hard, the large creature stumbled backwards and fell flat on its back. The one holding the fairy squeaked in a most ungoblin-like fashion of fear. The creature that had attacked his friend landed in front of him. That was when the goblin saw it was the Bog King in all his sharp and fearful glory. The goblin yelped again unceremoniously dropping the fairy who landed in a heap at his feet. 

The goblin immediately dropped to its knees. “Oh, mighty Bog King!!” 

Bog rolled his eyes in annoyance. The one holding Sunny dropped the elf on his head, following the lead of his still conscious friend and dropped to his knees. “Bog King!!” 

Sunny groaned, rolling his eyes. He moved as quickly as he could over to Dawn, wrapping his short arms around her as she stared up into the fearful face of the Bog King. Bog had his fangs bared and there was a flash of menace in his eyes. 

He growled low and threateningly. “Take yer friend there and go.” He spoke toward the three goblins who gathered up their semi-conscious friend and fled, leaving Dawn and Sunny alone with the Bog King. 

His blue eyes flashed in the dim light, the blue seeming to glow out from his dark face. The fangs in his mouth were deadly looking and crooked—everything about this goblin was sharp as far as Dawn could see. 

She glanced at Sunny who was holding her then she spoke up. “Bog King?” 

He snarled and his shoulder plates, along with his wings, rattled ominously. He held his staff with one hand, flexing the claws of his other. 

“Aye, I'm the king here, king of the goblins! Why are a fairy and an elf crossing the borders into me land? Are ye here to steal something? Or to gather information for the Fairy king? If'n ye tell me, I will go easy on you. If not, then I will make an example of ye.” 

Dawn squeezed Sunny tightly, her light blue eyes becoming huge. “My sister Marianne asked us to find a goblin, a friend of hers named Bog. She has a message for him!” 

Bog, who looked ready to rip them apart, suddenly seem to shrink. “Marianne?” His voice softened suddenly as he said her name with just a hint of confusion. 

Sunny and Dawn both nodded vigorously. “Yes, yes. Marianne—do you know her? 

Frowning, he looked between the two of them. “Would ye like to come back to the castle with me? A healer will see to yer scratches and bruises and then we can talk.” 

Sunny opened his mouth to say there was no way, but Dawn squeaked. “That would be wonderful!” The confused look that Sunny gave her would have been comical under different circumstances. 

Bog stepped forward, and held out his clawed hand to Dawn. Sunny tried to hold her back, but Dawn reached forward to place her slender hand in his, allowing Bog to lift her to her feet. Sunny was pale enough that he looked in danger of passing out, but he followed. 

“Are you Bog? I mean, the one my sister knows?” They were walking, clearly Bog was doing so for Sunny's sake as well as Dawn's. Her larger wings would have had a hard time getting through the dense forest leading to the castle. 

Bog looked embarrassed but nodded. “Aye, I know Marianne.” 

Dawn frowned prettily. “She never said you were a king. I mean you are king of the goblins since that was what those goblins were saying, Bog King? Right?” 

Sunny looked very uncomfortable with this conversation and how casually Dawn was talking to this odd looking goblin who had been about to kill them just moments ago. 

“Aye, I am king, but yer sister doesn't know,” he said sheepishly. 

Dawn stopped in her tracks. “WHAT?” 

He held his staff against his chest as if to defend himself against the wee fairy before him. “She doesn't know that I'm king here.” 

Sunny let out a long whistle. 

Dawn blinked. “But, are you...I mean...” Looking a bit annoyed by the whole situation, and perhaps slightly embarrassed, Bog rubbed the bridge of his impressive nose, but there was also a glimmer of hope. Marianne had asked her sister to look for him? “There didn'a seem to be any reason to tell her I am a king. She didn'a tell me she was a princess until the night of yer spring ball. I just....” Here, Bog became silent. He clearly had a blush on his cheeks. “She was distraught and I didn'a know what to say.” 

That was when the three of them heard something move in the darkness of the forest behind them. Bog narrowed his eyes in the direction of the sound, while Dawn and Sunny held on to each other for dear life. 

Bog motioned with a hand. “Let us get back to then castle, then we can talk.” 

* 

Marianne walked through the hall on her way to try to once again convince her father to call off the wedding when she almost ran smack into Roland's father, Lance. Lord Lance was an older version of his son, with the same green eyes, gorgeous face and perfect blonde hair, though just a hint of white at the temples. The man made Marianne's skin crawl. Where Roland seemed a bit spoiled and self-centered, this man seemed dangerous and calculating. “Oh, Princess Marianne. How good to see my future daughter-in-law. Are you on your way to see my dear boy, Roland?” 

“No, actually I was on my way to see my father.” Marianne tried to keep her face pleasant, but Lord Lance bothered her a great deal. 

He smiled, his teeth stunning white, and took her arm hooking it through his. “There are so many advantages to you marrying my son, you know. Not only is he handsome and charming, but he would also make a wonderful king. Plus our family's fortunes mixing with royalty would benefit not just the throne, but us of course. Though if this marriage did not occur, I am not sure what would happen! I mean, how terrible not just to you, but for the kingdom.” 

Marianne frowned. “What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, nothing. I should not have brought up something so preposterous as the though of you and Roland being anything but perfect together. Please, Princess—let me escort you to your father. I believe he and Roland are actually in the main hall discussing wedding decorations.” 

Marianne felt her temper rising, but she took a breath and remained calm. It was bad enough that her father had engaged her without asking, but then his man seemed to be threatening her AND NOW they were making wedding plans without her. She guessed her only duty was to show up and say yes. She was quite angry, but she said nothing. She felt as if she was in a trap that was slowly closing in on her, her heart breaking slowly as more and more parts of the trap were sprung. 

* 

When they arrived, she found her father and Roland discussing not wedding decorations, but changes that could be made to the main hall to suit her new husband's family. Her father looked slightly pale, but was going along with the conversation. Roland seemed completely oblivious. It was clear he thought nothing at all about the history of the castle, only about how it could be made to suit him. Marianne steamed a little, but stayed silent when her father shot her a narrow-eyed look he would always give her when he knew she was about to start a fight or be less than princess-like. 

She snapped her mouth shut just as Roland's father handed her off to Roland. “Ah, you two love-birds should go spend some time together!” Lord Lance grinned. Dagda smiled too, which made Marianne's stomach drop. Her father really was in support of this marriage; he really thought it was a good idea. Internally she groaned as Roland took her arm, hooking it through his just as his father had. The look in her father's eyes—he was happy. Damn, what was she going to do? 

* 

Marianne allowed Roland to guide her out of the main hall. “You look absolutely beautiful!” Roland grinned. “We look so good together, don't you agree?” Marianne made a noncommittal sound, but Roland seemed not to notice at all as he continued talking. They made their way down one of the halls and out onto one of the many balconies that looked out onto the field of flowers that surrounded the castle. Marianne took a deep breath. The warm air felt wonderful. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to blue eyes as she glanced up at the sky and her chest constricted so hard that tears stung her eyes. Roland reached out stroked her jaw, turning her face to look at him. “You are so beautiful Marianne, my Marianne, my buttercup.” He kissed her then. Marianne stiffened, clenching her mouth shut, her eyes going large and round.

He licked her lips trying to get her to open them, but she remained clamped down. Roland pulled back with a smirk. “Now, princess, you really need to loosen up! How is the wedding night going to be if you're all stiff like this??” He brushed her chin, but Marianne pulled back. He shrugged. “Well, you'll have to be learn to be more affectionate soon.” He grinned and winked at her as he walked away. Marianne watched him walk away, wrapping her arms around herself with a shudder. Biting back tears, angry with herself, angry with all of this, she turned to gaze back out at the flower fields, her thoughts on a certain goblin and wishing she could be with him. 

* 

Bog led them safely through the Dark Forest, at one point even carrying Dawn and Sunny to get them safely through some dangerous areas. Dawn was impressed with how strong the goblin king was, while Sunny realized that he could kill them both easily if he wanted to. When the castle came into view, it was scary enough that Sunny yelp, but Dawn only squealed, giggling. “It's a skull!! Eeewww!!” 

Bog had only chuckled, flying them both in the entrance maneuvering through the halls, still carrying them both as he flew, taking them straight to what looked to be a dining room with a fireplace, the fire dancing merrily and casting a warm glow throughout the room. 

There was a long table in the center of the room around which a few chairs sat with a large ornate chair at the head of it, carved of old wood and clearly meant for a king. Bog sat in the king's seat, seeming to collapse as he leaned his staff against the side next to him. Dawn and Sunny walked in, both with their mouths hanging open in surprise. 

Dawn flew over and lightly settled on a chair next to Bog. “So, are you Marianne's Bog?” 

He frowned, looking at the bright little fairy. He could see the similarities in their faces, though Dawn was like a little beam of sunlight where Bog would describe Marianne as moonlight. She smiled a great deal where Marianne's smiles seemed like secrets; tender little things she only shared with him. The elf, on the other hand, was quiet and kept giving Bog looks as if he thought at any moment the goblin king was planning to take a bite out of him. 

“Yes. I'm Bog.” 

Dawn squeaked. “Oh, my spirits!!! You need to tell her you're a king!!! You two could get married!! She wouldn't have to marry Roland!!” 

Bog blinked slowly. “Wait, what?” 

Dawn took a deep breath. “Okay, you know she's a princess right? Well, Roland is the son of some lord whatshisname. They have money and some lands and I don't know what else. ANYWAY, it's a good political match, but Marianne doesn't love Roland. I don't think she actually even likes him...” Here Dawn paused, putting a finger to her chin as a thought occurred to her. “Okay, well, but you could be a better match! I mean you're a king!! That is way better than any old lord.” 

Bog chewed his bottom lip. “Aye, but I ain't a fairy. I'm a goblin.” 

Dawn frowned. “Well, duh...but I am sure Daddy would like the fact you're at least a goblin king.” 

Sunny raised his hand to speak. Bog quirked a brow, but nodded at the elf. 

“Uh, Dawn. I don't think your father is going to care that he is a king. I mean, he's a goblin. No offense Mr. Bog King sir, but you're father isn't known for liking goblins much.” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, my father didn't have a lot of good things to say about the fairy king.” 

The three of them were quiet when Dawn murmured. “My sister loves you.” 

Bog flushed crimson. “I love her too.” 

She stood up, her bright pink and orange wings snapped open catching the firelight, dancing it around the room. “Then you should go and take her!! Kidnap her!! Marry her!! Do something! Some HUGE romantic gesture!!” 

Sunny and Bog, their mouths hanging open, both exclaimed loudly. “WHAT?”


	5. Letters

Dawn grinned. She looked more like an imp than a fairy as her eyes twinkled with mischief. “Yes. I mean...maybe! Marianne really isn't into “grand” romantic gestures, but you should do something! I mean, if you love her you just can't let her go and marry someone for political reasons! You're a king...” 

Here she seemed to lose a bit of steam and fell quiet. 

Bog murmured sadly. “I'm a king, but I am not a fairy, I'm a goblin king.” 

The three of them sat there unsure what to do when a very loud, shrill voice said. 

“My boy is in love with a fairy??” 

Dawn and Sunny turned swiftly at the sudden new voice filling the room. Bog only groaned and covered his face with one large hand. Dawn and Sunny looked from the figure in the doorway to each other while Bog simply groaned even louder, the groan of the forever embarrassed. “Mother.” 

She waved to everyone as she walked in the room. “So a kidnapping, really? That's your plan for getting the girl you love?” 

Dawn glided over landing beside the goblin queen mother. “Well you see, apparently Marianne and Bog have been meeting in secret, but my sister is engaged to marry this other fairy who she doesn't love, but I think she might just do it for political reasons, but she doesn't know Bog is a king, but he knows she a princess...” Griselda chuckled taking the bright fairy's hands. “Breathe, dear.” 

Glancing at her son, Griselda said with a hint of genuine happiness. 

“So you're in love with a fairy princess?” 

Bog looked embarrassed, but nodded quietly. 

Griselda grinned. “Then, Bog you need to do something about it!” 

“What can I do...?” He looked so miserable that Dawn and Griselda both felt their hearts ache for him. Sunny grimaced, yeah he shared Bog's pain as his eyes wandered to Dawn. This whole situation was making the urge to just confess his love to Dawn stronger. 

Dawn flew over surprising Bog by taking his hand. “It may sound silly, but I am serious Bog. You are a king, go take her! You could threaten war if you don't get her for your wife.” She giggled. 

Griselda looked thoughtful. “Well, actually....” 

* 

Griselda would not say more, telling the three of them that she needed to do some research. Bog frowned watching his mother leave. “You think she may have a way for you and Marianne to be together?” Dawn looked at Bog eagerly with her eyes wide. 

Bog felt compelled to take a step back for she looked about to pounce. “I'm not sure what she is thinking, but I am never very clear on the way my mother thinks.” Bog rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Well, I should get the two of you back to the fairy border. Night will be falling soon and it will be dark by the time we're back at the border.” Bog glanced at Sunny who nodded. 

“Yeah, Dawn, we better go.” She frowned looking up at Bog. She reached out taking both his large hands in hers. “We will find a way for you two to be together. True love conquers all, but a little help from your friends doesn't hurt.” 

“Friends?” Bog looked startled at her statement. 

Sunny smiled walking over to stand beside Dawn as she grinned. “If you can have my sister fall in love with you then you are very special, Boggy. So I know we are going to be really great friends!” 

At that she yanked him down and planted a kiss on his cheek. The king of the Dark Forest looking completely caught by surprise, his blue eyes wide with wonder. Sunny chuckled. “Dawn's right. I think we are going to be good friends.” He held out his small hand to Bog once Dawn released him and shook one of Bog fingers. 

Bog blushed. “Well, ah...yes...Now, let's get you to the border.” 

* 

Marianne had managed to get away from Roland, his father, her father, everyone. Rubbing her upper arms she felt—icky was the only word she could think of to describe how she felt. Roland had tried getting her alone and kissed her. It had felt like kissing a dead fish. She could only think of Bog's kisses, warm, sweet and so intensely passionate. With a sigh, she slipped into her room shutting the doors quietly. She turned to see her pixie handmaidens waiting for her with little worried expressions on their faces. They had been mostly keeping to her rooms, staying away from Roland and his father. She smiled sadly when she saw them. 

She walked over to sit in front of her mirror glaring at herself. Her handmaidens followed, doing whatever they could to soothe her, sensing her unrest and misery. Why hadn't she just said no? No to all of it! The wedding, to Roland, to being forced to do something that felt so wrong?! But she knew why she hadn't—her father. 

Her father seemed desperate for this marriage and Roland acted like as if it were a forgone conclusion that she would want to be married to him. When she had mentioned to Roland, what about love? He had simply laughed asking her what did love have to do with anything? 

And lastly, Roland's father Lance was slimy, making her skin crawl, but he did have money and influence. With him, however, she could just tell, there was never enough money, never enough influence. He never said it, but marrying his son to a princess, the next in line to the throne was exactly what he felt his family deserved. The idea of Roland as king made her shudder. 

She sighed heavily leaning on her elbows. Why couldn't she have just been a nobody? Then maybe things could have progressed with Bog and...she sighed...she loved a goblin...she would have to put that love aside for her kingdom. No matter what her feelings were, politically, no matter personal feelings, Roland and his father's less than honorable intentions, he was an ideal match and it was what her father and the kingdom wanted. She would have to fulfill her obligation as a princess. 

She covered her, face choking on a soft sob. Why did love have to hurt so much? 

* 

As the evening progressed, Marianne began to worry. Dawn had yet to return. How could she have been so stupid to send her sister off into the Dark Forest! What if she never found Bog? What if Bog didn't want to be found? What if something happened to her sister? She started chewing on a nail wondering if she could get away. Her handmaidens, sensing her agitation, were doing everything in their limited power to ease her continued suffering, when there was a knock on her door. Marianne frowned. Hoping it wasn't Roland, she rose and opened the door herself. She was greeted by Dawn who threw herself at her sister. Marianne squeaked in surprise, grabbed her sister and quickly shut the door. “Oh, Dawn spirits alive! I was starting to worry!” 

Dawn hugged her sister tightly. The younger sister smiled sweetly at the handmaidens and asked them to give some privacy to the sisters. When the young fairy women had filed out, Dawn turned to her sister. “Oh, Marianne! I found Bog!” 

“Is he alright? Does he hate me?” 

Dawn pulled her sister over to her bed and sat. “Well, he doesn't hate you, but I think he thought you hated him. He is so sad, Marianne! His heart was broken!” 

Marianne's head dropped. It hurt so much to know she had hurt him. “Did you tell him I loved him?” 

Her sister nodded. “I did. He is very sweet, Marianne. He saved us from some other goblins.” 

Going pale, Marianne stared at her sister, but Dawn quickly put her hands up. “Sunny and I are fine. Don't worry.” 

The two sisters were quiet. Dawn wanted so much to tell Marianne that Bog was actually a king, that his mother had said there might actually be a way for them to be together, but she would have to do some research in the goblin archives. That goblins had archives! That Bog had a mother who was really nice and funny. That she wanted Bog to kidnap her...but she had promised Boggy she would say nothing, only this...she closed her eyes so she could remember the words. “Bog said to tell you that he will love you for as long as the moon shines and the stars dance, like moonflowers that bloom in darkness, his love for you will always be there, though hidden in the dark.” 

Marianne tightened her arms around her sister. “Oh, Dawn. What I'm I going to do?!” She started to cry, something Dawn had only seen Marianne do once, when their mother died. Oh, she was going to make sure her sister got her happy ending if she had to figure out how to fight for her and Bog! 

* 

The next morning Marianne was called in to see her father. She found Dagda in his study. For a moment she saw him not as her father who never aged, nor as the fairy king, but as an old man. He was sitting at his desk, glasses on his nose looking over some paperwork, his tea and some fairy raspberry scones sitting untouched on the desk. Her father had aged a great deal after their mother passed away. He had seemed to shrink when mother became ill. Marianne swallowed back tears remembering that time in their lives. “Dad?” 

He looked up giving his eldest daughter a soft smile. “So how are you and Roland getting along?” 

Marianne made a face. “Okay, I guess if wanting to hit him in the nose is any indication.” 

“Marianne!” 

She shrugged. “He's...I don't know! There is just something about him I don't like.” 

Dagda sighed. “Well, his father wanted to see me last night. He had brought in the prenuptial contract and requested that the ceremony be moved up.” 

Frowning Marianne pulled another chair in the room closer. “Move up? I didn't even realize a date had been set.” 

Dagda looked at her over the top of his glasses. “Well, they want the wedding to take place next week.” 

“What? Why so fast?!” 

Dagda sighed. “Well, for one dear they would like to have this settled before winter comes so that Roland and you can be moved into your royal residence. Secondly, Lord Lance suspects your reluctance.” 

“Dad, please...” 

Dagda sighed. “Dear, I think this is the best for the kingdom. There is neither anyone else more suitable nor is there anyone else of high enough status for you. You are the eldest and need to marry with the kingdom in mind.” 

“Will Dawn be allowed to marry who she wants or are you going to make her marry someone too?” 

Her father looked sad, sighing. “Dawn, as the youngest will be allowed to marry who she wishes within, reason especially if you have made sure to secure the kingdom a good succession.” 

Marianne's lips were pressed so hard together that they formed a thin white line. So she had to go through with this marriage, for the kingdom and for her sister's future happiness. She looked at her father, her brown eyes hard. “Fine, let's see the contract.” 

* 

Bog found his mother down deep in the archives with an old shawl of hers made from lily fibers around her shoulders. He remembered that the shawl was ivory at one time but had faded to the color of willow tree bark. He used to play with the shawl when he was much younger, and much smaller. Throwing it over his head, he would run around the castle pretending he was a white butterfly. The small goblin queen had scrolls spread out and held down, books littered about and a large pen made from dark wood as well a ceramic jar of mushroom ink on a table where she was taking notes by candlelight. For a moment Bog's heart tightened in his chest. His mother was getting old. 

“What are you doing, mother?” 

Griselda glanced up when she heard her son's voice and then smiled to see the tall, lanky king standing there awkwardly. His shoulders were hunched as he was prone to do as a child being so much taller than anyone else. He held a tray with a plate of food and a jug with what smelled to be goblin tea along with a small cup. “Well, I remember reading stories about royal weddings that took place on the day of a royal kidnapping. I also remember your father telling me stories about how he was planning on kidnapping me if my father had not agreed to let me marry him. I always thought he was simply teasing, but there was one point when he insisted it was true.” 

Bog set the tray down on the desk next to her work. “You should eat, mom. Besides, why is that suddenly so important? Dawn was only teasing.” 

"Yes, but you are a king and I think if there is a precedent for it, King Dagda would not be able to refuse.” 

Bog poured his mother a cup a of tea from the jug, forcing her to stop and take it. “But if it's true, that's for goblins not fairies.” 

His mother gave him a look that he had grown up knowing meant she was onto something. “Sweetie, yer a goblin, but yer also a KING. About time you really learned what that meant.” 

He sighed. His mother was on a mission, but there was part of him that was...hopeful? He loved Marianne. If he presented her with an option to marry him, would she? 

For now though, with a promise from his mother that she would eat and rest soon, Bog went to his rooms to pen a letter to Marianne. Dawn had come up with a plan to slip letters back and forth between them with Sunny's help. He would say nothing about kidnappings or kingship,only his feelings. 

* 

Roland slipped off out of the castle and, taking his squirrel, hurried off into the fields. He grinned to himself; this would be great, he would marry a princess, get a kingdom, an army and he could have as many women on the side as he could possibly want! His father had assured him as king his word would be law and Marianne could not do anything to stop him. Not that he really had any big plans except to spend money, have mistresses and maybe use that army to advances the fairy kingdom borders...especially if he needed more income for the pleasures of kingship. He grinned to himself happily. His father had told him to lay off the other women until after the wedding, but this new girl was very frisky and Roland had needs. But he was also occupied by happy thoughts of crowns. 

* 

Two days later the first letter arrived for Marianne. Sunny brought the letter, sneaking the dark parchment to her in his bag when he came to visit Dawn. Marianne shoved the letter quickly down the front of her tunic, feeling the parchment rough against her skin throughout the day until she was able to slip off and read it in her room. 

* 

My Dear Marianne, 

My thoughts are only of you. I miss seeing your smile and listening to you laugh. I went for a midnight flight down to the river that runs through the forest. There were lightning bugs dancing across the surface of the water. I thought about how you would have loved it. When I was a child I would sneak out to chase them. I could imagine you out there, their light making your wings glow. I miss you.

I love you. 

Bog 

* 

Biting her bottom lip, her eyes filled with soft tears. She ran her fingertips over his words, especially where he wrote, I love you. That night she penned a letter to him. 

* 

Thang, a very frog-like goblin, one of Bog's servants along with Stuff, a bit froggy herself, but taller than Thang, a faithful companion, followed alongside him as they came into the throne room. 

Bog was brooding. He knew he was brooding, but it was diffcult not to, his thoughts filled with beautiful brown eyes, purple wings and sweet smiles. Stuff elbowed Thang. “Go on, give him the letter.” 

“Why can't you?” 

Stuff shrugged. “He likes you best.” 

“Really?” asked Thang, his little frog eyes brightening. 

He gave one last look at Stuff and then slowly approached the throne. “Your majesty, I have a letter from the fairy kingdom.” 

Bog turned, the shadows of the throne room hiding his expression. “What?” 

“A letter, sire!” 

Bog had to control himself not to leap off the throne and rip the letter from Thang's hands. He simply gripped his staff tightly and held out his long clawed hand for the letter. Thang hopped up the steps placing it in his hand. “Now, leave me.” 

Thang and Stuff grinned, quickly leaving, proud of themselves. They had clearly made the king happy because he didn't use his staff to whack them across the room. 

Bog waited impatiently for them to leave before tearing open the letter. 

* 

My dearest Bog, 

You have no idea how happy I was to read your words. I could hear your voice talking to me as I read them. I miss you so much. Roland, my fiance wants to move the wedding up. I am delaying it as long as I can, but I think I am starting to lose the battle with my father and Roland's father. I wish more than anything that I was not a princess. I would choose you. 

I keep hoping I could get away to see you, but I am kept busy and it seems like someone is always keeping an eye on me. I really hate it. 

I love you. I love you! I want to yell it to everyone! Oh, Bog I am sorry about all of this. 

I will always love you, 

Marianne 

* 

Bog smiled. She will always love me? 

* 

Marianne received her next letter from Bog while hiding out in the gardens. She had just learned that the wedding was in the next seven days. SEVEN DAYS!! What was she going to do? When her handmaidens found her, the three of them were carrying a letter together, the three of them struggling to bring her the large paper. Her eyes were filled with tears, but when she saw the letter her face transformed into a smile. “Oh, Bog!” 

She sat down under some daffodils, her handmaidens hovering nearby as she unfolded the note. 

* 

My love, (her heart skipped a beat at the opening of this letter) 

Would you marry me? I am not a fairy prince. I am a simple goblin. I am not handsome or talented, our match may never be accepted. Would you still marry me? 

You will always have my love, 

Bog 

* 

Marianne stared at the words written to elegantly on the parchment. He wanted to marry her, but didn't think she would accept? Quickly she ordered her maidens to bring her parchment and a pen; she was going to respond right away. 

* 

My dearest Bog, 

Yes! Yes! I would marry you if only I could. You are handsome and talented! You are wonderful. I wish it could be... 

I will be married with in the next seven days. If I was not a princess, not the next to the throne I would be your wife. Would you still write to me even when I am married? 

I love you, 

Marianne 

* 

Bog held the letter against his chest. It hurt so much. Dawn was right—he had to do something. This could not go on. Damn it all! She said she would marry him! If not for her responsibility as a princess, she would accept his proposal! What could he do? 

No sooner than he had thought about this than his mother came in all smiles. “Bog dear, I have found something that might help.” 

Bog frowned with lifted brows. “Help?” 

His mother was all grins, which usually meant he should be scared, but she was carrying a large book. She set it down on the foot of the stairs that led up to her son's throne. The large book was opened to a page near the end of the book. Bog moved down, sitting on the stairs next to his mother to gaze at the page. Indeed, it told the story of a kidnapping because the father would not want to let his daughter marry the goblin she loved. Bog groaned. “I don't really want to kidnap Marianne.” He sighed softly. “I want to make her my queen.” 

Griselda patted her son's arm. “Oh, Bog, then go get her! You're a king. You outrank whoever her intended is, so swoop in there and get the girl!” 

“But I'm a goblin king.” 

His mother huffed. “Bog, you are a KING. You love her, she loves you. Go. Get. Her. It's fairly simple. You are making it far too complicated, boy.” 

When he gazed at his mother, his blue eyes full of doubt and fear, she was struck by just how young her son really was despite being king.


	6. The Ring

Sunny made his way quickly to the castle. Thang had given him two notes this time, one for Dawn and one for Marianne, with instructions that Marianne was not supposed to know about the one going to Dawn. Sunny hurried along, leaping over puddles and dancing around flowers. 

When he arrived at the castle, he made his way along the halls surprised at how busy it was with people moving around everywhere. His eyes widened, having only seen this many people rushing about the castle halls when one of the main dances came up, but this time there was even more excitement in the air. There were elves and fairies everywhere moving furniture about, carrying in flowers and some were carrying gowns, flower petals, feathers and a million other fancy things. Sunny was frowning by the time he arrived at Marianne's room. He knocked lightly, turning to watch fairies and elves rushing about when a frustrated Marianne snarled on the other side. “What is it now?!” 

“Ah, it's me, Sunny.” 

The door was yanked opened and a hand shot out grabbing his shirt, pulling Sunny inside. Marianne's room was a mess. There were dresses everywhere and what looked to have been a fight with some flowers—buttercups to be exact—the remains scattered along the floor. But Marianne looked pleased to see Sunny. “Please tell me you have a letter from Bog.” 

He grinned. “Sure do!” 

He pulled the envelope out of his satchel handing it to her. She snatched it and held the letter to her chest, for a moment smiling. “Oh, thank you, Sunny.” “

Hey, uh Marianne, what is going on? The castle seems crazy busy!” 

Marianne, holding the precious letter to her heart still, sighed heavily. “Roland and his father managed to get the wedding moved up. It's in two days on the new moon. Now everything is in chaos, everyone is trying to pull off a royal wedding at such short notice.” 

“Oh...are you alright?” Sunny frowned. 

Marianne looked at the young elf and he could see the pain in her eyes, but she smiled just a little—it never reached her eyes. “I'm fine. Ah, I think Dawn is down by the kitchens. She was going to get a selection of cake samples to bring back.” 

Sunny smiled. “Thanks, Marianne.” He reached out and took her hand. “I know things will work out somehow.” 

Marianne squeezed his hand in return her voice sad. “Thank you. Sunny.” 

Once Sunny was gone Marianne sat on her bed and opened the letter. 

* 

My love, 

I love you. Remember that. Be prepared for anything, but remember I love you and I always will. 

Forever yours, 

Bog 

* 

Sunny found Dawn in the kitchens a large platter of cake samples set before her, though she looked less than enthused about it. Dawn loved cake, sweets of any kind in fact, but today she looked slightly green around the edges. “Dawn?” She turned to see Sunny and leapt out of her seat, wrapping her arms around him. 

“Oh, Sunny this is so terrible!! Making Marianne marry Roland!! He is gross! Did you know I saw him kissing one of the chamber maids? I haven't told Marianne. I don't know if I should....” 

Sunny hugged her back tightly before he pulled back a little and whispered. “I have a note from Bog for you.” 

“For me?” 

Sunny nodded and pulled the note out for her. She held Sunny's hand, tugging the elf over to one of the chairs at the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. She sat him where the cake samples lay spread on a wooden platter. She sat down next to him and opened the letter slowly while one of the cooks brought Sunny over a mug of honey tea and a biscuit. 

* 

Dawn, 

I am coming for your sister. I am not sure what I am going to do, but I do not want her to marry that guy. I love her. 

Help me! 

Bog 

* 

Dawn squealed and grabbed Sunny in a hug nearly swinging him off the seat causing him to almost spill his tea everywhere before she hissed in his ear. “Bog is going to rescue her!!” 

Sunny looked up, whispering quietly. “Really?” 

She nodded with vigor showing him the letter. “I don't know how to help though.” 

Sunny drummed his fingers on his chin in thought. “I don't know, but you should tell him how they moved the wedding up. 

Dawn sighed. “Oh, Sunny.” He pulled her down into a hug. “It's alright. It will all be alright.” 

* 

It was almost evening when Bog received a note. Thang hopped up the stairs to the throne where Bog sat reading a book on his throne. “I found the elf waiting at the edge of the Forest, sire! He had another note already!!” Bog looked up in confusion for a moment and then his eyes lit up. 

Bog snatched the letter as Thang held it up, opening it and nearly ripped the delicate paper in his haste. 

* 

Bog!!! 

Hurry, they managed to move the wedding up, it's on the first day of the new moon!! I will help however I can, but you need to do something now. 

Dawn! 

* 

Bog stared at the note, first day of the new moon, that was only two days away....He had to do something. He strode swiftly for the throne-room door throwing it open to find his mother standing there about to open them herself. 

“Finally going to go get your girl?” 

He was too nervous and scared to be angry or to wonder how in the darkest realms of his kingdom she had even known... “Yes, tell me what to do, mom?” 

She grinned and held out her hand. “Come with me.” 

* 

Griselda had Bog out in the forest walking toward some of the inner darkness where the swamps began. “We don't have a lot of time to work with, but the first thing you should have is a ring for her.” 

“Can't I use something we already have?” Bog walked along behind his mother with his staff in hand. They were headed to one of the eldest trees in the Dark Forest where the royal family had been collecting amber for eons. “No, dear. Each king needs a personal ring for his beloved with a special amber stone. You have to find the right piece to turn into a ring for her. It can be done quickly. but finding the right amber may take longer since we will have to dig around the tree for it.” 

Bog was quiet as they hiked deeper into the wood, thinking about presenting Marianne with an amber ring, asking her to throw away so much to be his queen. Could he do it? Would she really accept if he just showed up at her wedding bearing a ring and professing his love yet again? 

* 

Marianne's mood darkened as the day of her wedding quickly approached. She was standing quietly, her eyes closed, thinking about Bog as the seamstress worked on her wedding dress. It was lovely, in white flower petals with a spider silk train that ran the length of the room. A chain of baby breath ran along the top of the bodice and over her shoulders, melding with the spider silk and flowing out from the small of her back to flow into the train, giving it an extra layer like a cloud floating behind her. Dawn sat on the rose bed watching the seamstress work. The handmaidens floated around Marianne's head playing with her hair trying different flowers for the crown she would wear with the dress. “Marianne? Are you alright?” Dawn's voice was soft, her blue eyes sad. 

Marianne opened her eyes to look at her sister. Dawn was struck at the pain of her sister's eyes. “Yes. Just...I'm fine, Dawn.” 

Dawn wanted to tell her so much that Bog was going to do something, but she didn't, just in case. She didn't want to get her sister's hopes up in the event that something went wrong. But Dawn could not recall ever seeing Marianne so unhappy. 

* 

Bog and his mother arrived at the tree, darkness having settled over the place. The tree was huge, an ancient oak, rising up into the sky providing shadows and shelter to creatures of the forest. 

The tree was old when Bog's grandfather was a child. It slowly leaked a steady stream of sap that seeped from the tree running down the bark like golden tears. Griselda stopped and her gaze traveled up into the branches, so high up the tree's limbs disappeared in the darkness. “I remember the ring your father brought me. I still have it, though I don't wear it much now.” 

Bog stood beside his mother looking up too. “I remember. It's shaped like a teardrop.” 

She smiled at her son. “Yes. Yes it is.” 

She hurriedly wiped at her eyes, taking a breath. “All right, the best stones are always found the deepest. Let your heart guide you as to where you should dig. Don't rush it. You have all of today and it will be a ring by the morning no matter when you find it.” 

Bog gave his mother a funny look, but she only patted his arm. “Trust your old mother.” 

She gently took his staff from his clawed hand. “Now dig.” 

* 

Bog made two long walks around the ancient tree. It was strange; as if he could feel a heartbeat coming from the old thing. It was also like his heart was being directed. As he walked and listened to the pull, he remembered the old stories from when he was a child, that the tree would lead only royals to their heart stones, the stones they were to give to their loves. He was half way through a third round about the tree and was beginning to think this was all ignorant superstition when he felt a sudden pull so sharp that it made him stumble. He laid his hand against the sticky tree, waiting to see if it happened again. After a heartbeat or two, it did, like a hard tug pulling him downward. 

He crouched and used his impressive claws to start digging. After nearly an hour, his claws caked with dirt and grime, Bog found it, a perfectly round piece of amber. He pulled it out between two claws. The stone picked up the dim light of the forest and shown as if it was already polished and simply waiting for the setting to turn it into the perfect ring. Bog held it staring at it. Yes, this was meant for Marianne, he could feel it in his heart. 

* 

The morning of the wedding was bright and beautiful. The skies were clear, not cloud one in them. Marianne stood on her balcony, gazing out with her arms crossed over her chest. There were to be dances and other pre-wedding celebrations throughout the day before the actual ceremony that evening. She rubbed her upper arms staring in the direction of the Dark Forest. Closing her eyes she turned away. There was no point to thinking about what could have been; she was intended to marry this evening and nothing could stop it now. When the new moon began to make its presence known in the early evening sky, she would become the wife of Roland Knight. 

* 

Bog had been up all night and now it was the day of Marianne's wedding. He had neither slept nor had he eaten as he waited for the goblin smiths to put the amber into a royal setting. His nerves were tight as he waited for the perfect ring to give to Marianne. He knew he had to hurry. The wedding was today...tonight. Why had he waited? Why didn't he just tell her he was a king? There was a knock at his door. He nearly ran into it to grab the handle and fling it open. There he saw his mother standing with the ring held in an ornately carved dark wooden box, nestled in black moss. The goblin smiths had used a rose gold to craft the ring. It looked for all the world as if the round amber stone was being held by the petals of a moon-flower while the body of the ring resembled leaves. It was perfect. 

Gingerly, Bog picked up the ring, placing it in the palm of his hand. He had been able to give them the size for it because every aspect of Marianne was burned into his memory, her eyes, her smile, even the width of her fingers in his. He missed her voice, and the way they could talk about anything. Now he could only hope that she would accept him not just as a goblin, but as a king who loved her with all his heart. 

* 

Dawn was pacing. Marianne was sad, quiet and spoke little all that day through every bit of pomp and pageantry she had been forced to endure. Dawn was sure Bog had to show up. He just had to!! Wasn't this true love? All those stories she had read growing up, they couldn't all be lies could they? Love had to conquer all! She had sent Sunny to the border to keep a look out for any sign of Bog, but he hadn't returned yet.. Leaning against the wall, Dawn almost started to cry, almost giving up hope that this might end with true love's kiss, or at least with a goblin stealing away her sister! 

* 

Sunny was nervous as he paced and fidgeted at the primrose border. He was to stay until the moon started to rise—if Bog was not there, then it would be too late. The elf was beginning to lose hope until he saw a shadow burst from the Dark Forest. He gasped in surprise. It was Bog!! He saw the goblin king racing off in the direction of the fairy castle. He grinned, pumping his fist in the air, yes! Bog was making a move!! He didn't know what Bog was going to do, but Sunny figured it would be a good idea to get to the wedding. 

* 

Bog held the ring tightly as he flew with all the speed he could gather, heading straight to the fairy castle. He had to get there before the wedding. He just had to! His heart hammered hard in his chest, his focus on making it to the wedding before it was too late.


	7. Marry Me?

Roland's father stood behind his son, looking at him in the mirror. His father looked just as triumphant as his son. He smiled as he watched Roland putting on the finishing touches to his armor and hair. In the next few moments Roland would head down to the altar to await his princess. Everything was perfect! Lance thought. Finally a Knight would be on the throne and this kingdom would have the ruler it deserved. Of course if that ruler was his son and needed his father's wise advice to run the kingdom...well, all the better. 

Roland's eyes caught his father's in the mirror and he flashed his father that smile that made women drop at his feet. Lance nodded his head. “You look just like a king, my boy.” 

Roland chuckled. “Thank you, father. Now, let's go get my princess.” He winked at his dad before turning around. Together the two men, both shiny and resembling every inch storybook fairy knights, stepped out of the room heading outside to where the wedding was to be held and a new king would be crowned...of course, when the old king died. 

* 

Dawn was nearly beside herself with worry. She was pacing and fretting, twisting lengths of her formal dress between her long fingers, the soft material made from white tulips and bright blue forget-me-nots, her bright fluffy hair littered with baby's breath. She looked like the perfect maid-of-honor. But her elder sister was eerily calm, as if all feeling every emotion, had ceased to function. 

Everything that made Marianne who she was had drained away to leave behind an empty shell of her sister. To Dawn, she seemed lifeless, colorless...almost as if a doppelganger had taken her place. 

Marianne simply smiled at her sister's frantic worry. “It's alright Dawn. The music is starting. They are expecting us soon.” 

Dawn reached out and took her sister's hands, holding them tightly between her own. “You could just leave! You don't have to do this! Run away!!” 

Marianne sighed. “Yes I do. For Dad and for the kingdom. I do. Running away would just cause more problems, Dawn.” 

Dawn gazed at her sister, who looked lovely in her wedding dress made of lily petals and roses. Tiny white rosebuds circled Marianne hair. She looked so lovely yet so forlorn, so empty. Her expression didn't match how beautiful she looked. 

“Marianne! Run away to the Dark Forest! Go to Bog! I can face the trouble that will follow! I can do it! I will marry Roland!” Dawn was pleading, but Marianne shook her head. “I can't bring trouble like that to the Dark Forest. Or to Bog. And to make you marry Roland? Dawn that would kill me. No, never! I'm the eldest, I can do this.” 

Dawn started to shout out that Bog was the king and any trouble he could probably handle! That yes she was the baby sister, but she could be as tough as Marianne... but she kept her mouth shut. 

Bog being king was not her secret to tell, and it might make things worse if Bog didn't show up and declare himself. It might be trouble if he did. But secretly Dawn hoped with all her heart that Bog would appear and steal her sister away. 

* 

Bog was flying so quickly that his wings were beginning to ache, but he could see the stone walls of the fairy castle in the distance. The place was decorated with flowers, balloon flowers and flags for a royal wedding. His heart beat so hard and fast against his chest that it hurt, making breathing hard. He landed outside, far enough away that he would not be readily seen. Crouching down, his eyes taking in the scene, Bog watched the fairies moving all around. He could see several fairies heading off into the distance toward where he could just barely make out more flower balloons, vine streams and more flags. He could see more fairies coming in, flying toward the location he had just spied, toward the back of the castle. 

It was hard for him to make out exactly where the ceremony was or what was going on because all the flowers and the fairies that seemed to litter the sky. He decided that where the crowd seemed to be the thickest had to be where Marianne was going to be for the wedding. Keeping low, Bog started to make his way through the tall grass and flowers. He felt a little like a predator stalking prey, which soured his disposition a little, but he had to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to be stopped before he got there so sneaking was the best way to move in order to get close enough to say he loved her. 

* 

Marianne made her way down to the ground floor, her sister by her side. Her handmaidens floated behind her carrying the train of her dress. Marianne's wings lay across her wedding dress giving it another layer of beauty. The way she moved resembled more of a funeral march than a wedding procession, her flowers held in her hands down at her waist looked sad; the flowers looked as if they were weeping. 

Dagda waited for his daughter at the exit of the castle, clad in his finest armor. Marianne gave her father a tender smile. Seeing his eldest daughter, the resignation of her expression, he started to question what he was forcing her to do. Wed without love? Was the security of the kingdom more important than his daughter's happiness? Dagda suddenly felt shamed at what he was forcing her to do. But it was far too late now. 

He held out his arm to her and Marianne took it. Dawn gave her father a withering look but Dagda didn't notice turning to lead his eldest out to her waiting soon-to-be husband. 

* 

Bog endeavored to keep out of sight, his staff pressed up tight against his body while he moved closer to the venue. Luckily everyone's attention was on the castle, waiting for the bride to appear. The music had started so everyone's attention was at the back of the castle, waiting for Marianne's appearance. Bog had slipped into the shadows of the castle blending in, his dark coloring making it easy to disappear, though a couple of fairy servants had come very close to his hiding place. Lucky for them, they did not spy the goblin hidden in the shadows. It would never occur to them to look for a goblin. 

Bog's height allowed him to look over the heads of the crowds and to finally see the appearance of the bride. Bog's breath left him when he saw her, though his heart rate increased and his eyes widened. 

Marianne. Her name whispered through his mind and his heart like a song. He swallowed, fighting back tears. 

She was beautiful. More than simply beautiful...she was ethereal. 

Bog stared watching her walk up the aisle, the long train of her dress behind her, her vibrant wings folded on her back blending with the dress's train. 

His eyes moved to see her fiance and his stomach turned. The fairy was standing there looking smug, triumphant. Blonde hair, polished fairy armor and a stupid smile on his face. Bog hated him anyway, but the way he was looking at Marianne...there was no love there, only the gratification of possession. Bog's lips pulled back into a snarl. 

At that moment, a fairy servant saw him and let out an ear piercing scream. Bog hadn't been paying any attention so he hadn't seen the fairy getting so close to him. He turned to look at the fairy, his blue eyes wide in shock with an expression upon his features that would have been comical in any other situation. 

* 

Bog broke from the shadows leaping into the air and flying over the top of the crowd, heading toward Marianne. Marianne and her father turned to see a huge goblin coming at them. While Dagda started hollering for guards yanking Marianne behind him, Marianne's face broke into a beautiful smile. “BOG!!” 

Fairy guards started to swarm toward Bog with their weapons out. Twirling with ease in the air, Bog used his staff to knock fairy swords and fairy guards out of the air. But there were so many of them and at any moment he would be taken down. Roland shouted for his family's men. “Kill that GOBLIN!” 

Marianne screamed. “Don't touch him!!!” She threw her bouquet at Roland, the flowers smacking him hard in the face, causing him to stumble into his father. 

Chaos broke out, wedding guests trying to flee or help subdue the goblin. Bog swung his staff one way and then the other trying to keep the guards off him, but their numbers were too great even for the goblin king; one of the fairy guards managed to get a swipe in on Bog ripping through one of his wings. 

“MARIANNE!!” He called her name as his blue eyes caught hers. She felt something open up within her. Oh, spirits! She loved him. She loved him so much, so much more than she thought was possible. Damn it! It didn't matter that she was a princess and he was a goblin! The kingdom would simply have to adjust! “I'M COMING!” 

Her father tried to grab her when she started to take to the air, but Marianne, even with her wedding attire on, was fast. But Roland was just a little faster despite spitting flowers out of his mouth. 

When Roland realized what was happening, that his bride was going to the rescue of the goblin. With a hard look on his perfect features, he went after her. 

Grabbing her out of the air both she and Roland went down, twisting and falling back into the crowd of guests, slamming hard into the ground. Roland was trying to pin her down but every ounce of rage Marianne had been suppressing came out. She slammed her fist into Roland's face, bloodying his lip and surprising him enough that she kicked him off of her. She rolled to her feet in aggravation ripping off part of the skirt of her wedding dress to free her legs. 

Glaring down at Roland with her hands clenched into fists, Marianne exclaimed, “DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!” 

Dawn was cheering when she saw Bog. “YES!! GET HER BOG!” She was jumping up and down in excitement. Dagda looked appalled at his youngest daughter. “What is going on?” 

“That's Bog and Marianne is in love with him!” Dawn grinned brightly. 

Dagda blanched. “What? A goblin?” The fairy king felt his stomach lurch in shock. 

Dawn laughed with glee. “Not just any goblin, but the best goblin!!” 

* 

Bog took a hit to the jaw, knocking his face to the side, causing him to lose air. He crashed down, slamming into several wedding guests before sliding across the ground, throwing up chunks of dirt and grass. Wincing in pain, Bog stumbled to his feet just as several guards, weapons drawn surrounded him holding him in place. Bog snarled, his shoulders rattling threateningly. 

Marianne shouted. “STAND DOWN!” 

Roland, seeing the goblin trapped, leaped to the air pulling his weapon and avoiding Marianne. He shouted. “KILL THE GOBLIN!!” 

“NO!” Marianne screamed, tackling Roland. Everyone scattered as their Princess and Roland went down, but it was Marianne who had the upper hand. She slugged Roland so hard across the face that his head snapped back against the ground, dropping him. She grabbed his sword and turned on the guards with a furious glint in her eyes. “Get away from him!” she ordered them with steel in her tone and in her hand. 

The guards, seeing their princess looking ready to take off heads slowly backed away from the goblin. 

Bog, panting with exertion and no small amount of pain, smiled when his bright eyes settled on her. “Marianne. Please don't marry him.” 

She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. “Oh, Bog. I have to.” 

He pulled the ring from where he had it in a small bag tied around his wrist. Delicately, he untied the bag and produced the amber ring, holding it up between two claws. “You are my heart, Marianne. Please. Marry me.” 

Marianne looked at the ring, her eyes wide. It wasn't “a ring” or “the ring.” It was her ring. She felt it in her soul, in her heart that that ring could be on no other finger but hers. 

She looked up at Bog meeting those sincere blue eyes of his. She wanted to say yes, wanted to be with him always, but.... 

That was when Dawn, at the top of her lungs for everyone to hear, yelled. “BOG!! TELL HER HOW YOU'RE THE KING!!” 

Silence descended on the party. Dawn clapped both hands over her mouth in shock at her outburst. 

Marianne stared at Bog. “What?” 

Bog blushed. “Ah...yes...I'm the Bog King...King of the Dark Forest. King of the goblins. Bog King.” 

Marianne simply started at him. “You're the king? Of the goblins? King? Bog KING?” 

Bog looked rather embarrassed. For a moment he looked as if he wanted to crawl under a rock as he nodded again. “Yeah.” He looked lost for a moment, wanting to rub the back of his neck, but both hands were full. 

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Marianne snarled at him and Bog flinched. 

“Well, it never seemed like the right time.” Bog rolled the ring nervously between his fingers, holding his staff with the other hand against his body as if to protect himself from the fiery fairy. 

Marianne growled. “Bog?” 

“Yes?” He frowned, staring at her looking as if he might shrink. 

“I will marry you.” Marianne smiled slowly. 

She was about to push her way to him when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She was spun around to see Roland, his face ugly with anger. 

“You can't marry that creature!” he yelled squeezing her upper arms in a painful grip. 

Marianne had had enough. She yanked an arm free, hauled back and punched Roland square in the nose, sending him flying across the ground to land, almost perfectly, at his father's feet. “Don't you dare touch me! I am the princess and no one will lay their hands on me without my permission!!” 

Lord Lance looked down at his son, then up at Marianne, his features contorting with rage. “You cannot do this, Princess!! Documents have been signed!! You have agreed to this marriage!” 

Marianne smirked. “I'm afraid a king outranks your son, Lord Lance.” Marianne put such sarcastic emphasis on his name and title that several fairies in the crowd let out a long, low, “Oooo!” 

She glanced over to her father, who surprised her by smiling and nodding his head to her in encouragement. 

Stopping within inches of Bog, Marianne looked up at the tall form of the goblin she loved. Marianne held out her hand. Bog blushed and grinned down at her, taking her tiny hand in his and sliding the ring onto her finger. There was a soft glow from the stone in the ring, as if happy to have found its proper owner. 

“Princess Marianne, will you marry me?” Bog spoke softly, the words only for her. 

“Yes, yes, Bog King. I will marry you.” Her smile was more radiant than the sun. 

Bog pulled her close. Dawn moved swiftly to grab his staff from him, almost dropping it before Sunny appeared at her side to help her. 

Bog cupped Marianne's delicate face between his clawed hands as his eyes moved over her features with such love that Marianne's eyes glimmered with tears. “I love you, tough girl. My Marianne.” 

She reached up to cover his hands with hers. “I love you, Bog. My Bog.” He leaned in pressing his lips to hers just as cheers exploded from the crowd. The fairies may not have understood exactly what was going on, but their princess seemed happy and that was all they needed. Though a few of the fairy folk were confused by the fact she seemed to be kissing a goblin.


	8. The Happy Ending

Marianne looked at herself in the mirror. Here she was again, weeks later, about to get married...again. Though this time she was quite confident they were going to make it through the ceremony. 

She grinned, glancing down at the ring of her finger, the perfectly round piece of amber that felt as if it were simply a part of her and always had been....she took a deep breath just as Dawn came barreling into the room. 

“Are you almost ready?” Dawn stopped in the doorway and stared at her sister. “Oh my spirits Marianne, look at you!!!!” 

Dawn had not seen the dress that had been sent to Marianne from the Dark Forest. It was actually a combined effort of fairy seamstresses and goblin tailors to create a unique dress for Marianne, a dress that represented the melding of two kingdoms. 

The under layer of the dress was white, not a bright white, but a soft white that gently enhanced the colors of the outer layer of the gown which was a deep plum purple fading into a lighter almost blue color. In her hair, Marianne wore a simple gold tiara adorned with tiny amethyst stones. Dawn took her sister's hands with a broad smile. “You look so happy!” 

Marianne blushed and replied, “I am.” She pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth blushing. “Have you seen Bog?” 

Dawn giggled. “I caught a glimpse of him on his way to the altar.” 

Marianne started to open her mouth when Dawn giggled. “Oh no, I am not telling you how he looked. You are just going to have to wait and see for yourself.” 

Marianne stuck her tongue out at her sister just as they heard a quiet knock at the door. Dawn went over to pull the heavy door open a crack and then grinned opening it the rest of the way to let their father step in. His smiled was soft and a little sad. “You look beautiful Marianne.” 

She smiled. “Thank you Daddy.” 

He walked over to his oldest daughter to pull Marianne into a crushing hug. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Oh yes, Daddy. I love him so much,” she assured her father as she returned the hug with a glance over her dad's shoulder at Dawn. 

Dagda leaned back, cupping his daughter's face in his hands. “It makes me happy to know that you are happy.” 

“Thank you Daddy.” 

* 

The music had started. “Damn fairy music,” Bog muttered under his breath when he stepped outside, the knuckles of the hand holding his regal staff had turned white. The wedding was taking place at the border between their kingdoms. Tents had been set along the border on both sides. The amount of pageantry and colors was blinding to Bog; even his damn people had pulled out all the stops for their King's wedding. It was as if the goblins and fairies were competing to outdo one each other trying to produce as much nonsense they could in celebration. 

Griselda heard her son's grousing under his breath and she elbowed him in the hip. “Behave yourself,” she warned him with a mock-stern look. 

Bog winced. “I am mom! Geez.” 

She giggled at his reaction. “By the way,” she said in a softer tone, “you look very handsome.” 

Bog blushed. He wore a long cape over his wings made from the petals of a hundred moonflowers and trimmed in white moss. He wore his crown of silver and polished Carnelian and petrified wood with a large amber stone in the center. With his staff at his side, Bog looked regal, every inch the king. 

“You ready dear?” Griselda took her son's hand and patted it. She could feel that slight tremble in his fingers, but she said nothing as he nodded. “Yes. Let's go.” 

Bog took a deep breath while the music played and made his way up to the altar where two officiates awaited him. One was a goblin who had to be one of the tiniest goblins Bog had ever encountered. The official had a pair of tiny glasses perched on the end up of his upturned nose, his tiny black eyes looking huge behind the glass. He wore a robe that looked as if it hadn't been washed for at least a decade. 

The other was a fairy with bright lime colored green wings. She had matching eyes and wore a long robe-like dress of white so pure it was blinding. 

On the other side was Dawn who was all a-buzz, she was practically vibrating. She grinned at Bog, wrinkling her nose. Bog smiled at her as he walked toward the altar. 

Bog stepped up to the altar, a long table that was bending under the weight of flowers and food. He nodded to each of the officiates and turned to wait for his bride-to-be. 

* 

Marianne stepped out and the crowd, which had been whispering and laughing, suddenly went silent. She glanced once at her father who was holding her arm. He nodded with a soft smile on his lips. 

Bog had been arguing a little his mother when he spied his bride from the corner of his eyes. He turned and his mouth dropped open. His eyes turning into perfectly round blue spheres of shock and surprise. She was so beautiful...more than beautiful...he couldn't think of words...there were no words...his heart sped up while she walked slowly toward him, her brown eyes only on him. 

He knew his grin had to look goofy, but he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool. Marianne smiled, her eyes never once leaving Bog's face as she walked slowly toward him and then when she was close enough that she reached out and placed her hand in his outstretched hand. 

He wrapped his claws around her delicate hand and tenderly pulled her toward him. Marianne stepped up to stand beside him; not once did she gaze around, her eyes only for Bog. 

“You look so beautiful,” he said to her quietly. 

She blushed. “You are so handsome, my goblin.” 

Bog blushed too, his cheeks reddening. They both giggled staring at each other when a fairy squealed, “OH MY GOSH, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!!!” 

The crowd behind them laughed. 

Bog and Marianne both looked embarrassed as they turned to face the officiates. The goblin looked over to the fairy “You wanna go first?” 

The fairy grinned with a wink at the goblin. “Sure thing, cutie.” The fairy giggled. 

“Okay, you two love birds! Do you Princess Marianne of the Summerfield's take this dashing goblin, King of his people and over-all prince charming as your husband?” The fairy winked at Bog who looked even more embarrassed if possible. 

“I will,” Marianne murmured. 

“And do you, The Bog King, King of all the goblins of the Dark Forest, take our Princess Marianne as your bride?” 

Bog swallowed. “I will.” 

“Then I say go for it!” The fairy threw her hand up, magic glittered then rained down on the happy couple before she stepped back. 

The old goblin grinned stepping forward. 

“Do you, Princess Marianne, take our illustrious King as your husband?” 

Marianne grinned. “I sure do!” 

Bog started to laugh. 

“Do you, our illustrious Bog King, take this fairy princess to become your queen?” 

Bog looked at Marianne, his eyes soft with love. “Yes...I take Marianne to be my queen.” 

“Well then. I pronounce you two young people married! You may kiss the bride and the bride may kiss the groom!” The old goblin giggled. 

Bog stepped closer to Marianne gazing down at her. He whispered, “My Queen.” 

Marianne held his hand with her free hand, squeezing his fingers. “I love you Bog. My King.” 

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her close leaning down to kiss her. The kiss wasn't sweet and innocent—it burned with passion. Then Bog dropped his staff, grabbed up his wife and kissed her deeper before spinning her around. Marianne threw her bouquet out into the crowd so she could wrap her arms around her husband. Her wings snapped open as she kissed her husband. 

She pulled back long enough to whisper. “Fly with me?” 

Bog grinned. Reaching up with one hand, Bog unhooked his cloak. “I would love to, my wife.” 

With that Bog and Marianne, holding on to each other, took flight to the cheers of both kingdoms. 

* 

The moon had just risen. The new couple sat on a branch high up in an ancient oak, far above the forest floor. Bog's arm was around his wife with Marianne nestled against his chest. Bog whispered softly kissing the top of her head. “I have a place for us to spend the night, away from both fairies and goblins.” 

Marianne grinned leaning her head back to look up at her husband. “A private honeymoon suite?” 

He laughed softly. “Yes...well sorta...but its away from everyone so we can be alone.” 

Marianne snuggled close. “I like that.” 

After a bit she murmured, “Think we should join the party?” 

Bog chuckled. “Nah...they don't need us there to celebrate. Besides, all I want is right here in my arms.” 

Marianne turned around completely so she could gaze at her new husband. “Everything?” She gave her new husband a wicked little smile that made his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn. 

“Well...maybe not everything,” he admitted. 

She giggled standing up and taking his clawed hands in hers. “How about you show me this honeymoon nest? Hm?” 

Bog brought her hands up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. “As you say, your majesty.” 

Both of them laughing and holding hands, they took to the air, flying off into the clear night sky.


End file.
